


Castle

by enamoured_x



Series: Queen Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoured_x/pseuds/enamoured_x
Summary: "Every Queen needs her castle.""I thought every Queen needs her King.""That's debatable."Sequel to Queen.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s)
Series: Queen Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541878
Kudos: 9





	Castle

_"We survive by puling together, not apart."_

_-Rick Grimes_   
  
  
  
  


**1.**   
  
  
  
  


Back on the ark it was simple.

You live and you die on the ark. You live your life learning what field you want to get into and then you get into it. Everything was black and white on the ark. Yes or no. But on the earth there's always a grey area. There's no definite answers, there's just a middle. And not all questions can be answered. And down here, some questions were better unanswered.

I never thought I would see earth up close, I thought my cell window was as close as I was going to get to it. But when they sent me down here, when they sent us down here, everything changed. Earth was like a breath of fresh air, literally. It was a chance to start over, a chance to forget what we did on the ark and what got us down here in the first place. We were all kids, we didn't know what to expect or what was waiting for us down here. I never expected to be attacked by grounders. I never expected to find someone that I would die for if it came down to it. When I met him I had hated him at first. He was always hiding who he really was and how he really felt. But as time changed, he did too. I found myself infatuated with him and his bravery, his love for his sister, his adorable smile.

Deep down I knew the real him, the real Bellamy Blake. Now that he's gone I don't know anything anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  


My head lolling around is what had waken me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes to the bright sun and a grounder, he was carrying me. For a second I couldn't remember anything and when I did remember I wish I could forget again. My heart restricted in my chest just thinking about everything that had happened. Bellamy. Bellamy is gone. It feels like a dark cloud is over me, and wouldn't leave, I don't think it was ever going to.  
  
  


"Good, you're up. Maybe you can walk yourself." The grounder grunts and goes to set me down on my feet. I stumble for a second and regain my balance. He keeps walking forward and once he sees I'm not walking with him he turns around.

"Lets go."

"Go where." My voice is hoarse and my throat is itchy.

"Come on." He sighs. I don't bother arguing and just follow behind him. He said Lincoln sent him so I can trust him. Besides, if he wanted to kill me he would've done it already. I don't even know if I would really mind if he did kill me, the person I would die for is already dead.

_Don't think like that Taylor. Bellamy wouldn't want you to think like this._

_Bellamy is dead._

Part of me wants to go back to the dropship but the other part knows what I will find. Charred remains of grounders, of Bellamy. The thought of it makes me sick and before I know it I'm throwing up. I haunch over and finish spilling the contents of my stomach, once I'm done I stand up straight and wipe my mouth. The grounder looks at me wearily but goes back to walking forward.

"Ai laik Teylur kom skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir." He speaks. I don't understand anything he said except for my name.

"What?"

"You need to learn the language of my people if we're going to my village." He states, never once looking back.

"Why are we going to your village?" I question. The grounders hate us, If they see me there I can't imagine what they would do.

"Your leg needs healing and you need to rest." I totally forgot about the cut on my leg, I look down to see it still had the cloth I tied around it last night. Making the events of what happened last night even more prominent in my mind.

"Your people hate me, why would you take me to your village." 

"Not all of us are like them. Now, repeat what I'm saying. Ai laik Teylur kom skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir." I guess I never took the time to realize that there could be other grounders like Lincoln who just want peace. I do as he says and try to repeat the phrase but it sounds like a jumbled mess.

"Again." He states. I try it over and over till finally I have it down. He explains to me that it means 'I am Taylor of the sky people and I seek safe passage.'

"We're here. Don't speak unless spoken to." I roll my eyes at his words and walk through the village with him. As soon as we get deeper in, everyone starts looking. I keep my head up and eyes straight forward continuing to follow the grounders lead. He takes me into a hut and I realize it's his home. He sets his canteen and sword down on the make shift table.   
  
  


"Mikel." I hear a feminine voice and a short lady appears. She looks to be in her 30's, she has her brown hair braided into two braids going down her back. Her green eyes land on me and I smile lightly not knowing how to react. She says something to Mikel, the grounder who helped me, in trigedasleng. He says something in return and then she turns to me.

"I'm Eika, welcome to our home." Her voice is strong but gentle, I can tell she's not angry right away by her demeanor. I guess this was his wife.

"Ai laik Teylur kom skaikru." I speak in her language since she spoke in mine. She laughs lightly and looks me up and down.

"What? Did I say that wrong? Crap, I've been practicing. Sorry." I feel heat rushing to my cheeks, she laughs again.

"No, it was good. Now come, let me take a look at your leg." I don't argue and I take a sit on the chair and she lifts my foot up and sets it on the table. She starts to unwrap the bloody cloth and sets it down on the table. I roll up my jeans so she can see it better. This is the first time I'm looking at it, it's pretty deep but it stopped bleeding.

"I can stitch it up for you." She says and grabs something off a shelf. It's a box, she sets it down and opens it. I see that it's almost like a medical kit, she grabs wire, a cloth and a bottle with what I'm guessing is alcohol.

"This will sting." She tells me and starts to pour the liquid that's in the bottle on my cut. Yup, it's definitely alcohol. I grit my teeth together from yelling out, once she's done she goes to stitching right away. The pain is bearable and it doesn't take her long till she's done. She wraps the long piece of cloth around it and pulls my jeans back down.

"Thank you." I say, she nods.

"Here is some blankets and a pillow, set up anywhere you'd like." She speaks as Mikel hands her the blankets and pillow and she hands them to me.

"Thank you so much." I nod to her. They walk out of the hut without another word. Where are they going? I guess they trust me in their home alone, not that I would do anything but I guess they trust Lincoln enough. I set up some blankets on the floor for padding and leave one blanket to cover myself with. I'm exhausted but I can't stop thinking about Bellamy, about everyone. I lay in my makeshift bed, there's still probably around two hours of daylight left but I'm too tired to care. I wonder if the others are okay, they had managed to close the dropship door but anything could've happened. I hope Monty and Jasper are okay, there all I have left again. I had Bellamy, I remember him telling me that he wasn't going anywhere and now he's gone. Before I know it tears are falling down my face, and I'm quietly sobbing. I can't stop, my chest hurts just thinking about it all, what if Monty and Jasper are dead too? Before I know it, I had cried myself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have to go back, I need to see if my friends are alive." I explain to Mikel. After I fell asleep I didn't wake up till the next day, in the afternoon. I realized I was being stupid for not going back already, all because I wasn't ready to see what's left. I need to know if my friends are alive, if they are I need to be with them.

"It's too dangerous, there could still be my people around. You need to rest your leg, It's a fifteen mile walk back to your camp, you won't last five." He says while sharpening his sword in the chair across from me.

"I don't care, I need to try. I have to get back to my friends." He wasn't holding me against my will but I don't have the first clue on where we are and which way to go to get back to the dropship.

He sighs and sets his sword down, "Fine, I will take you back to your camp-" I smile brightly, "Tomorrow." He finishes and the smile gets wipedoff my face.

"Tommorrow? No, I need to go now."

"We will go tomorrow before the sun rises." He states, his tone suggests that it's not a question. He's telling me. I guess I can wait a little bit longer, I need to eat and get some energy before the long walk anyways.

"Okay, tomorrow before sunrise. Do you have food?" I'm starving, I haven't ate in two days and my stomach hasn't stopped growling. 

He sighs and gets up, "Follow me." I quickly stand up and follow him out the hut. I haven't been out here since we walked in yesterday. We get stares and I hear whispers but no one confronts us. He leads me to a little hut like the one we had for food. This one has two grounders behind the counter cooking meat. Mikel says something to them in their language, I really hate not knowing what they are talking about. I hope Mikel will teach me some more words. One of the grounders hands Mikel a stick with a big piece of meat on it. Mikel hands it to me, the grounders don't hold rude or harsh stares but curious ones. I try to remember some of the trigedasleng Lincoln taught me, luckily my memory isn't too bad.

"Mochof." I say to them. It means thank you, they nod their heads my way and Mikel walks forward making me follow his lead. I feel like his little puppy following him but I don't know this place I don't want to get lost. He walks over to a fire where people are conversing, they look to be my age, some a few years older. I continue to eat my food and practically finish it in a minute.

He says something towards one of the girls and she gets up. Everyone in their group is looking now. She comes and stands in front of us as he speaks to her. She nods her head at something he says and speaks before turning to me.

"Come on." She grabs my arm but I stay still.

"Where are we going?" I don't care if these people haven't killed me yet, I can't ever be too careful.

"To get you washed up, come." Her voice is sweet and she doesn't come off as a threat. I decide to walk with her, what's the worst that can happen? I need to wash off anyways, I have so much blood on me and I'm covered in dirt. I can't imagine how I must look to everyone here, I've also been crying so that probably doesn't help. We walk out of the village making me wonder where the hell I'm washing off at. I realize that she's taking me to a cave once we get closer to it. That's not weird at all. I decide to ignore my doubt and walk with her, we walk in and there's a clearing. There's a huge clear pond and the top of the cave is open making light shine through. It's beautiful.

"I can lend you some clothes if you'd like." She offers but I shake my head. I like my clothes, although there's blood on them they remind me of home.

"Thank you but I'd rather keep them." I start to take them off to get in, I don't care that she's there. I'm not taking off my bra or underwear.

"Here's some soap." She hands me a jar before I get in, I take it into the water with me. It isn't as cold as I'd thought it would be but then again the sun is shining down on it.

"Thank you." I say. She nods and takes a seat. I glance at her for a second, she sees me looking and speaks up right away.

"Oh did you want privacy? I can leave?" She suggests. I smile lightly at her awkwardness, these people are just like us.

"No, it's fine. I don't think I should be alone right now." Every time I'm alone I cry, I hate it but when I'm alone my mind won't shut up.

She doesn't say anything, I start to wash my body with the soap. I scrub everywhere, getting the dirt and blood off.

"What's it like up there?" She questions, I'm glad she's trying to hold a conversation. It was a little awkward staying quiet.

"It's not as cool as it seems, the view is pretty but everything else sucks. The food is bland, there's not much entertainment, and well everyone knows everyone, it gets boring." I explain while rubbing the soap off my arms.

"I heard it's just kids at your camp." She says. I don't argue with her about the kids part, we were kids, and they sent us down to die.

"Yeah, teenage criminals." I laugh at the thought.

"Is your family still up there?" This girl asks a lot of questions but I know she's just curious. Who am I to not answer some questions.

"My dad is, my mom died two years ago." I don't know why I told her about my mom but I figured she might ask.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I would do if either of my parents died."

"Thanks, I've moved on." I start to scrub the soap in my hair.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" My hands stop what they are doing. Bellamy floods through my mind like a tidal wave. I have to bite my lip to keep me from crying but it's pointless because a tear is rolling down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away in the chances she won't notice but I can tell she did. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I turn to look at her, her cheeks are dark red against her tan skin. She's embarrassed. 

"No, it's fine. Um.. I had someone. He's gone..." I choke out, I try to calm myself by continuing to scrub my hair. Once I finish scrubbing I bend over and wash the soap out.

"How?"

"I think it was the fire from our ship, we were trying to blast off to...um..to kill...the grounders coming into our camp. I think he was in the way when it happened." More tears start to fall and I know I shouldn't of even started talking about it.

"You think? You didn't see it happen? He could still be alive." Her hope gives me a little hope but there's no way he could've got out in time.

"It's not possible." I shake my head and walk out of the water. I pull on my clothes and squeeze out the water from my hair.

"Anythings possible, what's his name?" I sigh, she's standing right in front of me now.

"Bellamy." The name sounds so strange coming out of my lips, this time I successful hold back tears.

"Well, I think Bellamy is still alive and if he is, which I'm positive of, you have to introduce me to him." She smiles brightly. Her smile is contagious and I can't help but smile as well. She thinks Bellamy is alive, maybe he could be. I just don't want to get my hopes up but I play along with her.

"Deal, by the way, I'm Taylor." I hold my hand out for a proper introduction and she shakes it.

"I'm Liza, do you want to come back to my home? Mikel and Eika aren't home a lot as you probably know." She offers.

"Yes, I'd love that. Thank you." She tells me to follow her and we walk out the cave and into the village. There's not many people staring anymore, I think they finally got use to seeing me. Either way I will be out of there village tomorrow. The thought of seeing my friends right now excites me.

We walk past Mikel's home and down a little further till finally we stop at one hut. She opens the entrance and walks in and I do aswell. All of a sudden 3 sets of eyes are on me.

Liza speaks to what I'm assuming are her parents and brother? Her mom says something back and her dad nods.

"Hello, I'm Klia and this is my husband Cleo." She gestures toward her husband. They both don't look older than 50. Cleo is tall and has a bulky build, Klia has raven black hair, some of its down and some is braided, her smile is kind and it doesn't look like she minds that I'm here which I thought she would. Her dad doesn't look bothered either nor does what I'm assuming is her brother.

"I'm Luke, Liza's brother." My suspicions were confirmed. I can see the resemblance. The dark green eyes, the hollowed cheek bones, the same sharp nose.

"I'm Taylor kom skaikru, thank you for welcoming me into your home."   
  
  
  


Night was falling by the time I left Liza's home. Her family was very friendly and very curious. They asked me a lot of questions and I asked them as well. Her dad is a 'healer' as they call it and her mom tends to the boars for cooking. Her brother Luke helps guard the village. Liza explained to me how she wanted to be a healer like her father. I told them that my dad was a doctor and I've taken after him as well. They also taught me a lot of their language, I caught on quickly to different words I might need and phrases.

These people here are no threat to me or my friends, why are the other grounders different? Things could've been so different if we could just talk to them.

_Bellamy would be by my side._

I shake the thought away and walk into Mikel and Eika's hut. They don't seem to be anywhere in sight so I just go towards my blankets and lay down. My mind swirls with thoughts of Bellamy and my friends. I miss Monty and jasper, I miss them teasing me about Bellamy and reminiscing of our memories back on the ark. I miss Miller and his jokes, he always knew how to make a person laugh. I miss Raven, that is something I never thought I'd say. I miss her sarcasm and her strong will. I miss Clarke and Finn, even though we fought, I still miss them and their banter. I miss Bellamy more than I thought I ever could. We had just kissed yesterday and now he's gone. _Maybe_. Okay, It might've been a bad idea for Liza to give me hope. But I want Bellamy to be alive more than anything I've ever wanted. I miss his boyish smile and his stupidly cute freckles. I miss him teasing me and I miss his hugs. I miss him calling me princess.   
  
  


"How much further?" I grunt stepping over a log.

"I told you it was fifteen miles away, we are only six miles in." Mikel explains. My feet were already aching and my cut was throbbing a little bit. Walking there makes me wonder how far he actually carried me back to his village.

"Only six miles in? We've been walking for hours." I exaggerate.

"I don't understand how you skaikru survived this long." He shakes his head in front of me and I roll my eyes.

"We're not all like this, I just hate walking."

"I don't understand how you survived." He says and I laugh.

"Are you done questioning my survival capabilities?"

"Yes, I know you are able to survive." He tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask him. I wait patiently for his response, curious to know why he thinks that.

"I saw you protecting your own at your camp, you were being selfless, brave, and strong. You're a warrior." He explains. Woah, I didn't know he was going to go there. I smile at his words, he said I was being brave. 

"Machof Mikel, for everything." He stops walking and turns around at my words. He smiles a little and I return it.  
  



End file.
